leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PBW1
'''Advance Toward the Path of the Strongest!' (Japanese: 進め！最強への道！！ Advance! The Road to the Strongest!!) is the first chapter of the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga. It was published in the October 2010 issue of CoroCoro Comics Special. Plot In the Unova region, a young Trainer named Monta approaches a wild . Commanding a from his Snivy, Monta damages the wild Patrat. With his opponent weakened, Monta throws a Poké Ball and captures the wild Patrat. Happy at this success, Monta and Snivy celebrate and proclaim that they're the strongest combination. Suddenly, another Patrat comes out of the dark grass accompanied by a wild . Having never seen a Watchog before, Monta excitedly decides to capture it as well. Monta uses Snivy to attack the Watchog and readies a Poké Ball. Before he can throw it, the two Pokémon begin running around in circles, preventing Monta from getting a clear shot at it. Monta tries to concentrate, but both Pokémon immediately take the time to make their escape. Suddenly, Monta's childhood friends and fellow Trainers, Cheren and Bianca approach him. Cheren points out that in a wild Double Battle, a Trainer has to beat one Pokémon before they can capture the other one. Cheren calls Monta inexperienced, to which Bianca states that he has said too much. Cheren attempts to apologize, but Monta is revealed to have been checking the data of Watchog that his Pokédex added the entire time. Despite the fact that only a little information had been added, Monta still aims at capturing a Watchog someday. Admiring his optimism, Cheren suggests that the three travel together so that they can master Pokémon battling. Suddenly, a man calling himself the appears and laughs at the idea of them young Trainers becoming battle masters. Monta just stares at the man, leading to the Biker King to believe that he's surprised at his power. Monta is just revealed to have thought the imposing man to be a wild Pokémon and checks it on his Pokédex. The King gets angry and states that he's a Trainer, but Monta states that he was only joking. Annoyed, the King calls Monta and his friend's Pokémon weak, angering their Trainers. The King decides that since his opponents are so weak, he'll only use one Pokémon against their combined number of two. Angry at the King's words, Monta and Cheren send their Pokémon out to battle the King's . Monta commands a Vine Whip and Cheren commands an , but neither attack does any real damage to Braviary. Braviary counter-attacks with and , which greatly damages his opponents. The King laughs at his opponents as they struggle to try and stand up. Suddenly, Cheren comes up with an idea that will allow them to win the battle. Cheren states that they have to use a combination attack with Snivy's and 's . Before they can start the plan, King's Braviary attacks Snivy, knocking it out. In an attempt to revive Snivy, Monta pulls out an Oran Berry and reminds Snivy of their promise to never lose. The scene turns into a flashback of when Monta, Cheren, and Snivy started their adventure. After being presented with three Pokémon, Monta chooses Snivy as his starter Pokémon. Monta tells Snivy that will battle to the end while never giving up. In the present, the King commands his Braviary to attack Snivy. Monta gives Snivy the Oran Berry, healing it and allowing it to continue battling. Cheren commands his Tepig to use Fire Pledge while Monta commands a Grass Pledge from Snivy. The two attacks create a sea of flames, severely damaging Braviary and knocking it out. Having won their battle, Monta and Cheren celebrate their victory. An Excited Monta tells his friends to aim at being Pokémon battle masters. Major events * Monta begins his journey. * Monta captures a . * Monta, Cheren, and Bianca are harassed by a * Together, Monta and Cheren defeat the Biker King. Debuts Humans * Monta * Cheren * Bianca * Pokémon debuts * * * * * * Characters Humans * Monta * Cheren * Bianca * Pokémon * ( ) * (Monta's; new) * (Cheren's) * ( ) * (Biker King's) * * Trivia In other languages }} Category:Be the Best! Pokémon B+W zh:BB01